1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet material dispensers and more particularly to dispensers for dispensing sheet materials provided on a roll.
2. State of the Art
Presently, household wrapping papers, plastics and foils are commonly wound about rolls and in several cases are stored in rectangular or parallelepiped-shaped boxes. A common procedure for extraction and severance involves holding the storing box in one hand while pulling to unwind the sheet, followed by a shearing motion to pull the extracted material across a cutting surface, a cutting surface often integral to the storing box. For wrapping paper not stored in a box, an auxiliary cutting surface or device is used, particularly where perforations in the material are not present. Injuries and inconveniences result from the presently practiced methods and devices for dispensing rolled materials.